Criminals and their crimes are constantly evolving and getting more sophisticated. As such, it is increasingly challenging for investigators to gather compelling evidence to prove that a crime has been committed. Law enforcement teams often integrate cameras, microphones, wireless communication equipment, and sensors with data recording capability, into commonly found objects like speakers, lamps, coffee machines, scales, street lamps, fire extinguishers, etc. These concealed surveillance systems are otherwise known as “concealments.”
Law enforcement officers, intelligence agents, military personnel, and other investigators often find themselves with a brief window of opportunity to configure and place customized concealments to track criminal activities. Unless the particular concealments is adapted to the surroundings are stockpiled in advance and readily available for quick deployment, an undercover operation for evidence collection will not be successful.
However, preparing in advance for a clandestine operation is tedious and time consuming. Further, many existing concealments are not easily configurable and are not susceptible to being hidden in different types of equipment.